


Hang Ups

by threedices



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Death Threats, Gen, Hurt Byakuran (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), I Tried, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Stoic whumpee, Waking up Restrained, Whumptober 2020, threats of mutilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: It's not even Byakuran's fault this time.
Relationships: Byakuran & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991761
Kudos: 17





	Hang Ups

**Author's Note:**

> I have two endings planned, one where they get rescued and one where Byakuran does die.  
> I'll write them up one day and post them in a chapter each.  
> Not soon, though, because life's stressful right now.

Tsuna woke up hanging from the wall of a cell, with Byakuran similarly hanging opposite him for company.

Seemed they got kidnapped by someone with grudges against both Vongola and Byakuran's family.

Byakuran's father, not even Byakuran himself.

"What will he say when I send him his son's ear in a box?" one of their kidnappers asked, knife already in hand.

Byakuran laughed. It twisted the black eye on his left side.  
"Probably that it's unsanitary."

They dragged him off, after that.

He came back a while later, limbs still all attached.  
There was no measure of time here, so Tsuna didn't know how long it had been.  
The cell was just naked concrete, no windiws and a reinforced steel door.

Byakuran was still smiling when the men pushed him in roughly, tugging him to the wall without letting him get his feet under him first.

They smeered, but there was an undercurrent of frustration that Tsuna understood.

It was Byakuran, after all.

He felt immediate nausea at having anything all in common with their kidnappers

"The other brat next?"

The taller of the men shook his head. "Boss said to let them stew first."

"Still." The smaller, stockier one took a step towards Tsuna. The eyes over his short mustache were dark and cold.

"Ah, am I not enough for you?"

Byakuran's voice was the equivalent of metal shrieking over glass.

He was pouting and his eyes were bored.

In that moment, he looked absolutely fearless.

Tsuna was almost envious for a heartbeat.

Then the smaller kidnapper turned and hit Byakuran in the face.

Byakuran spit a bit of blood and laughed into his face.

That nearly got him another punch, but the taller kidnapper stopped his companion.

"Leave it. He'll not make it out of here anyway."

With a satisfied snort, the stocky man agreed.

"Had it coming, that one," he said on his way out.

The snap of the steel door was deafening, after those parting words..

"They're going to kill you," Tsuna whispered, unable to keep the horror out of his voice.

Byakuran tried to shrug, but something seemed to pull and he grimaced.

His teeth were bloody when he smiled.

"At least I get to do something good with my life this time, eh?"  
His voice was too light for Tsuna to understand what he meant, at first.

When he did, Tsuna's stomach lurched.

Byakuran knew it and was trying to protect him.

A thank you sounded so trite in the face of that.

"Just. Tell Yuni-chan and Shou-chan and Kikyou that I'm sorry, all right?"

Byakuran was still smiling.

Tsuna wanted to shake sense into him, until he saw the minute tremors running through Byakuran's body.

They were both fifteen, no matter what memories they had retained or been given from doomed future

Tsuna wanted to say it would all be okay, but he didn't want to lie.

He wasn't sure Byakuran would appreciate such empty platitudes.


End file.
